Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an arc welding system, a method for performing arc welding, and a method for producing a welded product.
Discussion of the Background
WO 2010/146844 discloses an arc welding system that performs welding by feeding a consumable electrode to a welding chip, causing an arc state and a short-circuit state to alternate between the distal end of the consumable electrode and a workpiece, and moving the welding chip along the welding line.